The Bet
by Sapphyah30
Summary: After making a bet with Judai, Johan realizes that it is hurting their relationship. So he simply takes matters into his own hands. Established Relationship


**I am calling the red dorms Silfer and the principal Sheppard (at least that is what I think his name is) because I can't remember the Japanese to them and these are easier to remember.**

**Warnings: Sexual themes, light and hard boy x boy and Johan is uke. High Rating-T**

*Johan P.O.V*

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing tight low cut black skinny jeans, a tight black tank top, and my usual brown boots and obelisk blue jacket. There was no way that Judai could resist this. You see Judai and I made a bet. To decide which one of us could last the longest without jumping on the other. At first I thought I had this one in the bag .The winner had bragging rights and the other as a slave for a month. It had been two weeks now and I had, had enough. The first week was okay we still talked and hung out all the time but as soon as the second came around, Judai began avoiding me like the plague so I decided to take things into my own hands. I smirked quite evilly if I might add, at the thought of Judai's face when he sees what I am wearing, knowing that he ain't getting any. Knowing Judai he'll probably act as possessive and over-bearing as usual. I was always complemented by people boys and girls alike now I see why. Today was going to be fun.

*Judai P.O.V*

I looked poked my head out of the door at the Silfer dorms cautiously looking to see if I saw any blue. I sighed in relief as the coast seemed clear. I glanced at my watch and ran to my class.

*5 minutes later*

I reached the hallway to the classroom undetected. As soon as I entered the room I noticed that everyone in the room was crowded around something. Curiosity got the best of me and I followed the crowd until I heard a familiar voice call out my name. I was then engulfed in a familiar warmness for a few seconds before I caught myself and pushed the stranger off.

'Ow, Judai that hurt' that voice sounded familiar, I looked down and was shocked to see Johan on the floor. Johan on the floor didn't really shock me (he was prone to accidents as I had been) but it was what he was _fucking wearing_. He looked so delicious and I felt my pants tighten around my now hardening member. It then hit me that all of these people were probably here staring at **my **Johan and it was pissing me off. I was about to say something that I most likely won't regret but the bell rang and we all had to get to class. Out of nowhere Asuka dragged me to my first class, I watched Jim go up to Johan and help him up after that Jim pulled Johan towards their first class. Johan somehow saw me looking at him and smirked and then continued on his way. I sighed; today was going to be a long day.

*Inclass*

I couldn't concentrate on whatever the teacher was saying. My mind kept on wandering to how Johan looked today. Asuka and Sho kept on looking at me worriedly. Finally I heard the bell ring and saw the teacher leave the room. As soon as the teacher was out of sight Asuka and Sho pounced on me.

'Judai are you okay? Usually in these classes you actually try to pay attention is something bothering you?'

'Nothing is bothering me'

'Are you sure Aniki? You seem out it'

'I'm fine'

'Does your mood have anything to do with Johan and how he is dressed today?'

'Of course not' I replied sarcastically.

'I don't know why he would come to school dressed like such a slut and he doesn't even look good. He looks like a desperate whore'

'I don't know what you see in him Aniki. I mean besides the fact that he's really gorgeous, has beautiful eyes ,a great personality, a great duelist, has a huge heart and a smoking hot body. I mean take away all of that what does he have that's so special?'

I just sighed in annoyance after I gave Sho a very much improved 'are you shitting me look' (thanks to Austin, seriously that guy is scary) at their comments.

There was an ongoing feud between Johan and my friends. Well At first when Johan was the new kid and I introduced him to the gang everything was fine. Then Jim, Amon, and Austin came into the picture and I stated to hang out with them more than my first friends and it caused a rift to begin between us. I missed some important events in my friends' minds and that caused them to dislike Johan, Jim, Austin and Amon. It only got worse after Johan and I started dating and they did everything in their power to keep us apart. At first I just thought that it was a faze and that they would grow out of it but it only got worse after Johan become like super popular at school _especially_ among the male population (that is still pissing me off to this day)and higher authority of the school ( Sheppard had a huge soft spot for Johan) . I swear I still get threats in my email inbox from people who just want to protect Johan from my evil Supreme King clutches. Asuka lost most of her suitors that were male. To tell you the truth I didn't even know that there were so many lesbians on campus _and _that they had crushes on Asuka until Johan came around. I guess that fueled her hate for him even more.

'We had a little disagreement' who in their right minds would believe that? Sometimes I really question my brain. For Johan to even come to school dressed like that. Damn it! I'm getting hard again thinking about him again. I am seriously going to lose this bet. Okay think

'Just because you guys had 'a little disagreement' that doesn't give him to come to school like that and the clothes he is wearing look disgusting what possessed him to even buy those clothes in the first place? And you know what is the worst part of it all is that Chancellor Sheppard won't do a thing about it.'

'Why Asuka do you not like my taste in fashion? I'm the one who bought them by the way, I assumed that they would look great on him and honestly I assumed right. But I didn't expect him to use them against me like that.'

That shut her up and just in time too on my part the next teacher came in. I hope that I might actually learn something today and get the image of Johan out of my head.

Well that was a short lived thought. I didn't learn or even listen to a thing she was saying. Well next I had Chemistry which I could get my mind off Johan and blow shit up for no goddamn reason at all.

We have to walk the Chemistry labs and thank god I don't have any classes with Johan today and even if I did I'm sure that I would have skipped it anyway. I have this class with Jim and we always managed to get into some sort of trouble in this class. I mean seriously half the time we don't even try.

'Ay mate. How's it going?' I felt the usual long arm sling around my shoulder and heard the familiar Australian accent.

'Are you asking me if I'm aright are if I'm okay with the situation with Johan?'

'Ahh You know me to well Judai, how does it feel knowing that your boyfriend is the most wanted piece of ass on campus?'

'To tell you the truth I don't mind how he is dressed. I mind how many people are seeing him the way he is dressed'

'Haha* I looked at Jim in confusion*you see when I asked Johan earlier how you would feel about his attire for Johan said the same thing.'

'Hey do you know where he is now? He has a free period and I don't want anybody jumping him.'

'Judai, you don't want anybody touching him period. I'm sure that everybody on campus knows by now what happens when you touch or mess with Johan. I think they all learned from Dexter. Trying to force yourself on Johan results in permanent nightmares, a phobia of any kind of darkness and knowing that your attacker can come at any time to finish the job not .'

'Hey, you make me sound like a murderer or something like that.'

'Mate, you scared him so much that he had to go to a mental institution.'

'Well he deserved it.'

'Whoa, Johan was right again.'

'He said the same thing?'

'Yep, you know you guys really are perfect for each other'

'I know that. If only we could somehow convince my other friends that. The only people that seem to see it are Edo, Ryo, Fubuki and I think Misawa gets it …. To some extent. I think that the only reason Manjome doesn't like us together is that he can't get Asuka's attention anyore. Soo how was class with Chronos-sensei?'

'Well certainly wasn't boring like usual. He made Johan come up on the board and made him write something I can't really remember. Well Johan being his usual clumsy self-dropped the chalk and all hell broke loose I swear I haven't seen that many nose bleeds since this one time at South Academy there was an incident once during a cheerleading tryout at one of the tag-duel tournaments.'

'What happened?'

'I can't really go into detail. Let's just say that zucchinis and corn on the cob and television during any type of tournaments were banned'

'You guys got some infield porno action huh?'

In a surfer dude accent he replied 'Totally' we both looked at each other before bursting into a fit of laughs. Our fit of laughter was stopped by a boy screaming and running to the bathroom blood flowing down his face from his nose. It was quite obvious what he had just seen, we looked at each other shrugged and continued on our trek to Chemistry.

*Later * (3rd person P.O.V)

Judai and Jim had finished their assignment early so the teacher ( and so that they wouldn't get too bored and started to play with things they weren't supposed too and blow up her lab again) (four times already) she let them out early. Jim decided that he would go and check on Karen. Judai decided to go to one of his favorite spots to think and clear his mind. This cliff that he was going to was a little far off from Duel Academy. It was also deep in the forest and not many people knew the way there safely and those who knew were scared to go in that part of the forest since people seemed to hear voices and sometimes the voices attacked. The voices were Duel monster Spirits who were defending their territory. They seemed to like Judai and Johan so whenever they passed through they met no problems. As he reached his destination he noticed a blotch of blue hair there already. As soon as he was about to walk away undetected, Ruby noticed him and jumped on Johan's shoulder and whispered something into his ear ad Johan turned around and smiled at Judai. Judai was transfixed by the moment. Johan just looked so beautiful at the moment the way the wind was blowing through his hair and the smile on his face just lit up his already beautiful features.

'Judai, what a surprise!' Johan then patted the spot next to him. Judai was still awestruck of the beauty of the boy who he could call his. Johan looked at Judai in confusion before getting up and walking towards Judai. When he reached him he waved his arm in front of Judai trying to get his attention. Judai finally snapped out of it.

'Judai are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine. I just spaced out there for a second'

'How come you're out of class so early I thought you actually liked Chem and not to mention you have Jim there with you right?'

'Yeah well we finished early and you know how paranoid our Chem teacher gets so she 'politely' kicked us out'

'Can you really blame her though? After what happened the last few times before when you guys finished early and blew up her lab or caused some kind of damage to someone or something. You're lucky that Sheppard seems to have a soft spot for you guys.'

'He doesn't have a soft spot for me he has a soft spot for my boyfriend and Jim's best friend and why don't you ever believe me when I say that most of the time Jim starts it and my name is just called for the heck of it? Considering that I have a reputation from before.'

'Because I know you and I know Jim. He says the exact same thing about it as you do. You both are guilty whether you want to admit it.'

They both didn't realize that they were walking in the direction of one of their favorite hang-out spots. Until they were at the cliff, Johan looked at Judai with a small smile on his face before sitting down and patted the spot next to him again. Judai seemed a little reluctant to sit down next to him.

'I promise that I won't do anything … that you don't want me too'

That seemed to convince him and he sat down next to Johan. For a few moments they fell into a peaceful silence.

'I missed this.'

'What do you mean by that?'

'I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about Judai. I missed us just spending time together.'

'Yeah me too.'

'*Sigh*You know what? I withdraw from the bet. * Judai looked at him shocked* Don't give me that look ever since we started this stupid bet, you've been avoiding me.'

'I wasn't avoiding you.*Johan give him the 'are you kidding me' look* Okay maybe we haven't been spending a lot of time together. I was just busy this week.'

'Are you serious? Judai you went shopping with Asuka and Rei, played dinosaur dollies with Kenzan, you helped Sho with his homework, you helped Chronos correct papers, Jim clip Karen's nails and brush her teeth, Tome make food, Ayukawa with some patients, volunteered to help Ryo with Rehab, Austin on one of his missions' Pharaoh find his missing toy, Fubuki on one of his 'love' quests, you even went to the freaking library with Misawa and then you helped Edo repaint and wash his yacht.'

'I was just helping my friends out.*suddenly realizing that all of the blame was being put on him, he then pointed an accusing finger at Johan* But that doesn't give you any reason to come to school dressed like that!' He said pouting.

'I thought that you wanted to see me like this. Isn't that what you told me when you give me them as a present?' Johan asked 'innocently'.

'Yeah I told you that. But I meant for me to see and me only'

'Sooo, do you have a problem with withdrawing.'

'No not really. I get you as a slave for a month.'

'Slave is such a strong word, how about personal assistant?'

'Nah, I like slave.'

'Yeah, Yeah whatever' Johan stood up and started to dust his pants.

'Well yeah, I guess. You know what this means now don't you'

'What does it mean?'

'That I have great taste in clothes and I have to buy you more.' Johan just looked at Judai before turning around to leave. Until he left an arm pull him into a warm lap. Johan looked up in disbelief before attempting to get up again only to be pulled back down onto Judai's lap. Causing his back to be on Judai's chest.

'Judai what are you doing?'

'Making up for a week'

He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Johan's lips. He pulled back only to have his head be pulled down again rather forcefully and his lips being planted on his one true love's. At first it was a gentle brush of the lips until Judai decided to deepen the kiss by brushing his tongue against Johan's bottom lip. Johan decided to play hard to get and kept his lips sealed. Judai then decided to take matters into his own hands and used said hands and slid down to Johan's ass and squeezed. Causing Johan to moan and Judai took the opportunity to gently push his tongue inside Johan's mouth causing him to groan. The kiss got more passionate when tongue got included. The battle for dominance began and Johan had a slight lead in the kiss. They broke apart for air, tasting Johan after an empty week awoke something in Judai. He hungrily licked his lips trying to get another taste of his boyfriend who was frantically trying to get the air he so desperately needed to live back into his empty lungs. Judai's gaze fell on Johan's lips and he licked his lips again. Johan shuddered under the predatory gaze that his lover had on him. He turned his body around so that his legs were on either side of Judai's body wrapping around his waist. So that their chests were touching, causing their crotches to touch and erupting moans from both of their throats. Judai pulled Johan's head towards his joining their lips and later tongue in a sinful dance that looked freaking sexy. As they made out, Johan grinded his hips again onto Judai's. Judai caught Johan's hips in his arms stopping them ,smirking up to Johan who pouted in return.

Judai broke the kiss to start sucking on Johan's neck leaving marks here and there. Johan's moans got louder and more erratic. Judai's hands continued their earlier ministrations of squeezing Johan's ass. Johan's moans filled the air as Judai's arms came up from Johan's butt, and lifted his shirt right above his nipples showing his toned chest. Judai put his fingers and mouth Johan's nipples. Judai's tongue was rubbing up and down on the right one while his left hand was twisting his other nipple. After a while Judai switched his routine/nipple, earning him a moan in response to his action. He spent a few minutes alternating between nipples. When he retracted Judai's tongue trailed lower and lower till it was inside Johan's belly button. Johan felt his tongue go lower and he tilted his head up only to find lots of eyes peering down on him from the tree above them. He put his hands in Judai's hair tugging him up until he and his boyfriend were at eyelevel. Johan found his beautiful emerald eyes staring back at two annoyed brown ones.

'Why did you stop me?'

'Cause we have an audience'

'An audience? *Johan motioned for him to look up* what the!'

When Judai looked up he was shocked to see the forest duel monster spirits and some of the animals staring down at them. The duel monster spirits all had lecherous smiles on their faces while the animals looked genuinely curious. Judai and Johan looked at each other before they burst out laughing at the situation. While he was in his giggle fit he felt his shirt being pulled down and his body being lifted. Judai changed his body position so that he was holding him bridal style. Judai turned their bodies to face the tree were a circular ring of purple shadows was forming. Judai looked up at the duel spirits shaking his head at them in disappointment while Johan waved and told the m bye. Judai walked into it and they somehow ended up in Johan's Obelisk Dorm room. Johan was gently placed on the bed and Judai got on top of Johan kissing him and continuing what he started.

'When do you think they are gonna stop trying to peek at us?'

'Who knows?'

'But Judai what if...' He was silenced by a finger on his lips.

'Shush, less talking more kissing and then hopefully fucking'

*Friday, Lunch Time in the cafeteria*

'Hey have any of you guys seen Judai? I haven't seen him since Wednesday when Johan came to school dressed like a slut.' – Asuka

'No I haven't seen Aniki since Wednesday either and I looked almost everywhere! I even went into his room *insert shudder* at the Silfer room.' – Aniki

'Me too!' –Kenzan

'Maybe he broke up with Johan and wanted to be alone?' – Rei

'That is just wishful thinking Rei. Nothing in this world could separate them' Jim said as he, Amon and Austin walked up to them at their table.

'What are you doing here? Johan isn't here' – Asuka

'Oh well thanks then. We'll be on our way then.' –Amon

'Wait! You mean you guys can't find Johan either?' –Misawa

'Yeah he disappeared on Wednesday afternoon.' – Austin

'Interesting, if they both disappeared at the same time it means either two things either they broke up like Rei said and are both blowing off steam or they making up over the argument they had. Most likely the second option.' –Misawa

'Well whenever Edo and I get in a fight the sex after the fight is always good *that earned him a slap and a glare from his boyfriend* -Ryo

'But you and Edo fight like all the time' –Rei

'Exactly'-Ryo

'Eww, and too think I was starving in English' -Sho

'Have you checked Johan's room yet Jim? It seems that we checked everywhere expect there.'- Austin

'Actually no, well it's' worth a shot. Come on let's go.' –Jim

'Wait! We'll go with you since we want to find Judai too' –Asuka

'Ryo and Edo promised to star in a movie that I plan on making. So Bye!' – Fubuki

He grabbed Edo and Ryo and ran out of the cafeteria before any of them could protest. Not a minute later he ran back in grabbed Misawa and pulled him out too saying something about needing a camera man. Leaving Asuka, Rei, Sho and Kenzan with Amon, Austin and Jim.

Everyone got up from the table and went to the Obelisk male dorms. Not long after they all were gathered outside Johan's room they all heard water from what appeared to be a shower stop and a door open. Those were signs that someone was in the room. Asuka fearing the worse opened the door a whiff of an unfamiliar scent hit her nose but she didn't really focus on that after-all she was looking at a shirtless Judai who was backing her and wearing his usual blue pants and was in the process of drying his hair.

'Judai?' – Asuka asked.

Judai turned around showing them his newly developed six-pack, unknowingly giving some of his friends another reason to hate on Johan.

'Ohh hey guys! What are you doing here? ' Inwardly cringing when he saw the looks that he got when they glanced over to the bed where Johan was sleeping. In his sleeping spot and the position of the blanket they could tell that he was shirtless and they probably thought that he was naked.

Before anybody could say a word there was a loud buzzing coming from by the bed. Most of Judai's friends all had blushes on their faces all trying to guess what was making that noise.

'Judai is that a vibrator?'

Now it was Judai's turn to blush but before he could respond there was some shuffling coming from the bed. Johan sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes. After blinking a few times to get the sleepiness out his eyes. He seemed to be looking for something, he got up (like Judai he was wearing his normal pants). He peered under his bed and was digging through the junk under the bed, the other occupants of the room heard an 'Ah!' before Johan reemerged with an alarm clock in his hands he pressed a button on it and the buzzing stopped.

Everyone else let out a sigh of relief. Johan turned around and looked shocked but then smiled at everyone. 'Hi!'

'You know for a minute there I thought that you had actually used my present'-Jim

'Jim! You promised to never talk about that!'

'Oops'

*In hushed tone* _Awkward silence_. But thankfully the bell rung signaling the end of lunch.

'Well it was nice seeing you.'

With everyone gone Judai locked the door and turned to Johan with his arms folded across his chest wile Johan sheepishly scratched the back of his head knowing what would happen. An evil smirk spread across Judai's face as the room suddenly darkened.

'You know that since you withdrawed that you're now my slave.'

' You know how I feel about that word and Judai out of curiosity does the fact that your friends just almost walked in on us bother you?'

'And that means that you have to do whatever I say, Right?'

'I guess not.'

'Sooo, where is this vibrator?'

End

Review please? It would really mean a lot.


End file.
